


Happy Birthday Doctor

by enaelyork



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gen, Humor, special gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaelyork/pseuds/enaelyork
Summary: When the reader discovers that Robotnik never celebrated his birthday. She decides to prepare a surprise party for him ...
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

You arrive in the kitchen and you feel happy, singing a song. Stone was already here, quietly eating his breakfast with a latte. Yours already waiting you in the table.  
You look at him mischievousy. Since you’re here for working with the Doctor, you have made a solid friendship with him. He teach you how to work with the Doctor and he warned you about things to avoid if you don’t make the Doctor angry.  
You knew that today, for Stone, it was a special day.  
Arriving behind him, you put a muffin on the table, front of him.  
“Happy birthday to you, agent Stone !” you exclaimed by settling in the place next to him, admiring his surprising face when he see the candle on the muffin.  
“Oh ! Y/N, you really remember this ?” he said, surprised.  
You nod your head, satisfied, when suddenly the kitchen door opened sharply.

Robotnik had decided to eat at the same time as you, his dark figure slipped towards the fridge for take some food while Agent Stone hastened to prepare a latte for him.  
Without a word, he came to sit at the table, by your side  
You had always been impressed by his charisma and, for you, he was an enigma.  
Also, when he cast a strange look at the muffin and the candle, you weren’t able to determine if it was contempt or curiosity.

“It’s Agent Stone’s birthday, Doctor!” You exclaimed cheerfully.

“I don’t care” He hissed dryly as he already raised his latte to his lips.

You stay in silence, finally you were used to this coldness, but yet you felt a certain fragility in it.

"Come on Doctor!” “you begin. "A birthday is always happy, make an effort. ” He gave you a dark look, his hazel eyes pierced yours and you were close to blushing.

“I don’t care about birthday! I never had any and it suits me very well. “

Your eyes went out then. Had this man been alone to the point of never celebrating his birthday? You were suddenly overcome with great sadness. You look down on your plate, but don’t touch it while the doctor finishes his meal and stands up without a word.

He used to eat his meal quickly and go back to hiding in his lab.You then turned to Stone.  
” You realize ?  
-What ?  
\- The … The doctor … never celebrated his birthday … “you were both shocked and sad for him.  
How was it possible?  
"I told you that the Doctor had always been very lonely and …  
\- But something must be done! We have to … that we fix it!” You were thinking for a moment.  
” Oh ! I have an idea ! What if we prepared a surprise birthday for him ?!“  
Stone’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm.” What a good idea ! I’m not sure the Doctor likes it, but since he never tried, you can’t know! Y / N you are awesome! But … We have a problem.  
\- What?  
\- We don’t know when he was born. “  
You lean over the back of your chair, placing your hands behind your head.  
"Agent Stone, this is where you come in, you are often in charge of going shopping and so you have access to his wallet, right? And if not, I could always search in his pocket while he’s busy! ”

The idea of pleasing the Doctor seemed to make both of you very happy, and Stone didn’t have to think long to accept your plan. You then explain to him that to persuade him to stay on this birthday, you prepare a chocolate cake (his favorite) because you love to bake.  
You knew the doctor couldn’t resist a slice of chocolate cake.

Finding the doctor’s birthday wasn’t very difficult. Stone was quickly dispatched to town for shopping and took the opportunity to take a look at the Doctor’s ID card. So you had discovered that he was born in August and that you had three months left to prepare your little party.

So you had meticulously prepared a plan with Stone. At the evening, you would pretend that you need to report to him about one of your research projects and when he arrives in the meeting room, stone will be waiting for him with the cake. You were so happy to make his first birthday that you did not understand yourself why you live the thing like that. You felt like your life depended on the doctor’s happiness.

But a birthday without a gift was not a birthday. You suggested it to Stone, who was looking for an idea, but when you see sooks decorated with robots on Amazon, you were convinced it was the perfect gift and he approved.When the package arrived, you managed to discreetly collect it and while wrapping it in beautiful gift wrap, you slipped a birthday card on which you had written a note for the occasion.It took a long time to write this card, you thought for a long about how you were going to write this, and then, finally, you convinced yourself that thinking was useless for this kind of occasion and you simply write what you think.

When the great day arrived, you felt terribly stressed. Suddenly you had the impression that all this was not a good idea, how will he react? Will he be angry? Will he want to spoil the party? You were so anxious that your cake had paid the price. You who wanted to decorate it so much and give it the shape of a drone, you had unfortunately missed your ganache and it had melted, giving a sad appearance to your cake.You tried to make up for it by simply writing “Happy Birthday Doctor” on the cake, hoping that the taste would be better than the looks. Finally, you deflated and sent Stone to pick up Robotnik for you. Meanwhile, you have prepared the table and decorated the room a little to make it more cheerful. When Robotnik’s voice rose in the hall, you could feel your heart beating strongly and when he pushed the door, you exclaimed. "Happy Birthday Doctor !!! Your lips stretched in a big smile as Stone also wished the Doctor a happy birthday. But he didn’t seem happy at all to be here.“You disturb me in my research for … this agent Y / N ??? He finally exclaimed after a short silence. He seemed very angry, flatly refusing to stay at the party. But when he was about to leave, you walked over to him. "Doctor! You yelling. “Stay! please !” you ask gently.He gives you a contemptuous look."I told you that birthdays didn’t interest me Y / N, are you stupid ?! I have something else to …- I made chocolate cake for you! "He stay in silent, the idea of the cake suddenly seemed to have calmed him."And … I have a gift for you.” You reveal the gift that you had hidden behind your back. He was roughly wrapped in which you slipped your birthday card..hrow the packaging to the ground, he felt the envelope in his hands and took it.

“A gif?” He repeated.  
You nod your head.  
“For me?  
\- Obviously ! Open up !”

He gave you a suspicious look, then finally agreed to play the game and unpack the package, revealing the pair of socks you choose for him.“Are you “Are you serious agent Y/N?  
\- Do you like them? You said, enthusiastic.  
Robotnik didn’t know what answer, but when he want to put the package on the floor, he felt the envelope in his hand and took it.

“And this is for me too?  
\- Every birthday deserves a birthday card !”  
He opened the envelope and not dwelling on your aesthetic tastes, contented himself to reading the word you had written. His eyes changed suddenly without you understanding why. He seemed to have become softer, even melancholy.

“Did you write that?”

The tone of his voice was strange, you didn’t know if he was angry or if it was something else you perceived in his sentence. So, you were embarassed and nodded your eyes at the ground.  
Robotnik remained silent, then, putting the card in the envelope, slipped it inside his jacket.  
“I’ll take a part of this cake, only one !” he said “And maybe a drint with you and after i go back to work, it’s clear?”  
Your eyes lit up in stange joy as Stone Gestured for victory behind his back.  
“Deal !” You say and as he walked over to the table, you were joyfully humming the air of “Happy Birthday”.

You had won.


	2. Chapter 2

Even if Robotnik seemed to have changed his mind, he was still visibly contrasted by the situation that Stone and you put him in. For him, these kinds of parties were only there to entertain primary guys beings and he saw no interest in participating in them. Your enthusiasm could be read on your face and you tried not to pay attention to the tension brought by Robotnik, crisp in his chair waiting fearfully for the next events.

When you brought him the cake, Stone had put his hands in front of the Doctor’s eyes to surprise him and he had grimaced and while you were still singing happy birthday, he groaned.

“Do you want to stop with this song? She really annoys me and I’m going to change my mind and leave immediately! ”

“You said you eat cake first and … Here it is!” “Do you exclaim as Stone lets him admire your masterpiece. The doctor winced.

"What have you tried to do O / N? He threw you with an intrigued look. "You know I like puzzles, but you made it strong this time …”

You blushed without knowing if it was because of shame or the fact, you speak in that strange voice …

“I … I actually wanted to please you by making one of your drones but … I set the decoration too early and she …

\- Fade?

-Yes that’s it… ”

He was looking at the cake, it was really hidden and even Stone did not put on an amused smile when he imagined you in your kitchen trying to make up for the massacre. Robotnik was speechless, really wondering if you hadn’t tried to poison him.

“You… do you still want part, doctor?” You say hesitantly.

You then felt like a smile hid under his mustache as he shrugged. “I won’t pay attention to the appearance while eating it, will I? ”

Your face lit up with a smile.

“But before you cut the cake you have to blow out your candle!” You went to get a candle that you placed in the center of the cake. The small flame danced while the wax began to melt.

“ I have to do what ? He asked then intrigued.

"You never did that, did you?”

\- I already told you Y / N! I never liked birthdays! “

You sigh, does he really have a life outside of his machines?

"You are thinking about something you really want, and once you are ready you blow out that candle.”

\- Superstition, agent [Y / N], do you really take me for a fool?

\- Play game, Doctor ! “

He made a face that even twisted his mustache and almost made him look cute. He stood for a moment without saying a word, looking contemptuously at the candle, then took a deep breath and blew on the flame which went out immediately. You jumped for joy applauding as Stone announced that he was going to get the drinks, a cocktail of his own that he had wanted to surprise.

When he returned with three goblets, he decided to raise his glass in honor of the great Robotnik and his ego was so flattered that he did not even ask what was in that glass.

You then cast a suspicious look at Stone.

"Is it apple/cherry juice?”

\- Yes, “he said, but his smile was so wide that you knew he was hiding something else.

By taking a sip of your glass, you quickly understand why he had that sly smile.

"What did you put in this glass in addition to the juice?

"Amaretto,” he said. You gave him a mischievous look. Did Robotnik ever take a sip of alcohol? You were sure you weren’t and wondered what it would be like.

You did not take long to find out, quickly the doctor’s cheeks turned pink then a little redder and he complained that he was hot even though the heating had not even been increased.

You didn’t take long to find out, quickly the doctor’s cheeks turned pink then a little redder and he complained that he was hot even though the heating had not even been increased.

Stone was really enjoying the situation, especially when the doctor asked him for another drink, but you were almost in pain. He hadn’t drunk anything and the effects of alcohol were already being felt.

“ I am a genius !” Exclaimed the doctor with a good humor that you did not know him.

Stone then wondered if the Doctor was still as gifted despite one or two extra glasses, he then tested him by asking him to recite mathematical or physical formulas. So, after having recited Pythagoras and Thales quickly, you saw fit to give him a piece of cake again.

"Y / N,” started the doctor. “ What is that ? He pointed to the cardboard hat you were wearing on your head.

"Doctor it’s birthday hat, but …

\- And why don’t I have one !? It’s my birthday ! ”

Stone giggled and gave you a hat to put on his head, but the Doctor did not lose his dirty character and took it from your hands to put it on himself!

“It’s much better like that, this is a real birthday!”

The evening passed peacefully, you ended up relaxing when you saw that Robotnik seemed to enjoy the party, even if the alcohol had helped considerably. You were watching him have fun and you had a strange feeling in your heart, for the first time he seemed to be happy and it inspired a strange feeling in you. Suddenly, his hazel gaze met yours, he seemed to have realized that you were watching him.

“Is something wrong agent Y / N?” Are you no longer having fun? “

You were silent, although it was common for him to sit next to you, he seemed to be much closer than he usually was.

” Yes Yes ! I’m having a lot of fun, but it doesn’t matter, it’s your party! “

He didn’t answer, yet you were sure that a shy smile was hiding behind his mustache.

After a few hours, the doctor seemed to fall from exhaustion, Stone gave you an amused glance then asked you if it was possible that you escort him back to his room.

” But why me ? If he falls, what i’m suppose to do? “

Stone gave you a big smile before getting up and starting to tidy up the room.

"I have something else to do, and rest assured, he’s not drunk enough to fall. ”

As the doctor fell asleep, you gently whispered to him that it was time to sleep, he got up without arguing complaining of being dizzy and followed you without a word.

The way to the bedroom was very quiet, you felt like you were being watched, but you managed to convince yourself that it was just your imagination.

“Well, it’s time to tell us …”

You turned around when you got near the door, but you couldn’t finish your sentence, Robotnik’s arms already framed your face and his lips were already resting on yours, his mustache tickled you slightly, but you were surprised by the softness of his lips. You were wondering if you should push him away, if it was because of alcohol, but you found the feeling so pleasant that it didn’t take you very long to decide to kiss him too. Your kiss was much more passionate and you felt one of his arms wrap around your hips and pull you towards him. You wrap your arms around his neck and you even dare to slip a hand through his hair, his scent would entrance you more than alcohol.

You parted your lips to catch your breath, you were breathless and he too, but you could not take your eyes off his. His gloved hand passed gently over your cheek as his face approached your ear.

“Agent Y / N, this is probably the best birthday present you could give me. ”

You were shivering, his words were as hot as a blazing fire, but you were unable to say more. He gave you a strange smile.

“Good night Agent Y / N, we will settle this matter later.” “

You let him into his room without a word, your legs were shaking and your heart couldn’t calm down.

You had just experienced the best moment of your evening and wondered if, in the end, he had not just fulfilled his wish.

END


End file.
